


Lose Control

by WinchesterWife



Series: The Black King Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Begging Sam Winchester, Blindfolds, Car Sex, Dom Sam Winchester, Embedded Images, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Public Sex, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sub Sam Winchester, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWife/pseuds/WinchesterWife
Summary: Sequel to "Sunset to Sunrise."  You have seen how Sam continues to hold back from you, scared that what he did the night of the curse will happen again.  You aim to reassure him that it won't, by any means necessary.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: The Black King Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I saw a new piece of lingerie the other day that got my attention after someone commented on how easily this piece can be hidden under clothes. It sparked an idea that I had to run with. If you are interested in said clothing or any other adult toy goodies (such as what I use in this story) let me know; I sell Pure Romance. :)  
This is a sequel to my latest story "From Sunrise Till Sundown" and more stories will come in this collection. Stay tuned. :)

While life had not been easy lately (but then again it never had been) things were at least easier to bear now that you and Sam had gotten past your tension. The fact that it took a spell to make you admit how you felt about each other was another story altogether, and a disturbing one at that. The spell had to be broken with a complicated night of marathon sex to stop Sam from experiencing his worst fears...which were becoming the black eyed monster date has destined him for and hurting those he loved. Sam was still not able to forgive himself for what had gone down that day. The kiss that the witch Elena had given him had turned him straight towards his dark side, and things got very hairy very quickly. Dean was injured and you were almost killed. You managed to make it through the twelve hour sex that was the cure for this form of magic, but not before his dark side emerged again, trying to force Sam to cross the finish line so the curse wouldn’t be broken. You had had many moments of romance, of closeness, and of comfort, since that night. But things still felt slightly...off. But you understood why. You could still feel the distance between the two of you. You could still feel him holding back in every way. The two of you had been building on what developed between you, but he was so angry with himself for what he did to you during that twenty-four hours that he wasn't allowing himself to relax. You had tried to convince him that it wasn't him doing all of that. It wasn’t in his control. But trying to convince him of that, however, was proving to be absolutely impossible. It was time that you get him past all of that.

When you walked into the kitchen Sam was already at work with lunch. It was a rare day that everyone had been able to take a break from working outside of the bunker and spend most of the day inside either doing research, watching tv, or just generally enjoying a very rare lazy day. A plate in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, he stood over the stove, stirring something in a kettle that smelled absolutely fabulous. You knew better than to sneak up on someone like him, so you walked in announcing yourself. "Is it strange if I find a man that cooks just sexy as hell?" Sam turned when you spoke, smiling at you.

"Why do you think I like cooking for you." You grinned at his response as you walked over and leaned into the glorious smell coming from the kettle. "Food's almost ready. Here...what do you think?” Sam pulled the wooden spoon up from the pot and placed the plate below it to avoid dripping. He held the spoon up to you. You grinned at him as you stirred the sauce on the spoon with your finger and lifted it to his lips. He chuckled at you as you smeared the sauce across his lips and moved in to kiss him deeply, swiping the sauce away with your tongue. You pulled back, immediately turned on by watching Sam's mischievous grin as he licked the rest of the sauce from his lips.

“Tastes good.” You chuckled as you sat down at the table, waiting as Sam plated the food. He put Dean’s down on the nearby counter and carried both yours and his to the table. Going back to the fridge he grabbed a beer for both of you. “Dean taught you well,” you said. Sam sat down across from you, passing you one of the beers as you started digging into the plate.

“Yeah. You would never know to look at him that he was an excellent cook. But he had to learn early. It tended to fall to him to feed me when I was little. I guess it stuck with him.”

“Far be it for us to complain,” you responded. “Having a full kitchen now means less worry about food poisoning from two day old gas station hot dogs.” Sam chuckled as he nodded, taking a swig of beer. You looked up at him as the two of you ate for a moment in silence. That face...it was so amazing that eyes could look so old for someone so young. Barely cresting thirty eight and he bore the gaze of a one-hundred year old man who had seen more war and more death than most would ever know. On one level it broke your heart. On another you knew that you never would have had this man in your life if not for the circles that you both traveled in and the life you both led. It was aggravating to realize that you both had hidden feelings for each other for years and even more aggravating that you both had to realize it in such an...unusual...manner. No time for first dates, no time for late night talks...just straight into the sex. And on top of it all, the pain that he still carried for what he almost did that day just made his guilt heavier.

He had been cursed. None of his actions were on his head. Convincing him of that, however, had been more difficult than one would expect. In the days and weeks that followed the marathon sex night that broke the curse the two of you had decided to try and start this relationship off right. You went back to what square one should have been: going out to dinner together, going to movies, curling up together in the “Dean Cave” as his brother called it (such a ridiculous name) and talking until the early morning hours. But when it came to being intimate again he always held back. He almost went into a strange sadness afterwards, as if he was worried that he had gone too far again. When you had talked to him about it one day you found it to be a mixture of both sadness and fear. He wanted to do so many things with you. He wanted to be more adventurous. But after losing himself to the darkness twice while he was cursed, he was petrified to go much further with you. Sam was utterly convinced that if he allowed himself to lose control that it might lead to the monstrous side he had shoved down so hard coming back full force, doing damage to you and Dean in the process.

He was convinced that the curse of his “power” had followed him from every woman he had ever known all the way up to you. He felt that as very few ever seemed to survive being with him that it was the Universe’s way of reminding him that whether he liked it or not, his destiny was to destroy humanity. To destroy the world. He had actually decided to break things off with you at one point before you finally made him realize how ridiculous he was sounding. But yet he still held back. He still acted tame and played it safe. 

He was completely and utterly convinced that to let himself be free would mean to let loose the monster inside.

Sam looked up at you with concern as he noticed you watching him. “Everything okay?” You put the fork down and stood up. Wiping your mouth with a napkin you moved to his side of the table and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

“Yes, but it will be better when I take care of a few things.” As you walked to the kitchen door he turned and called after you.

“Wait, what things?” You smiled as you leaned around the kitchen doorway to stare back at him.

“Just finish lunch. I’m making a quick run to the store. I have an idea for dinner tonight.”

“Yeah...I know that look. You’re plotting something.”

“Call it...therapy. Now finish eating. I’ll be back soon.” You went straight to the garage and grabbed the backpack and helmet you kept hanging up near the door. You backed one of the vintage motorcycles up to the garage entrance and hopped on. You had plans to make and supplies to gather. One way or another you were going to help Sam realize that he was not what he feared. Maybe this idea you had would help with that very thing.

* * * * * * * * * * 

When you got back you came in through the garage in the bottom of the bunker. The main door was so squeaky and heavy it sounded like a bomb going off every time it opened and closed; Sam would have heard you coming a mile away. You didn’t want to spoil the plans you had made by him following you through the bunker to your bedroom playing twenty questions about everything you had brought home. He would find out soon enough.

Inside the hallway you bumped into Dean on your way to the bedroom… as in literally bumped into him. He grunted with the contact, backing up a step. “Whoa whoa...where’s the fire?”

“Sorry, Dean. Where’s Sam?”

“He’s in the library.”

“Good.” You continued walking towards the bedroom, passing Dean with a wave goodbye.

“Uh...Y/N? The library’s that way.” You turned to see him pointing down the other end of the hall. You smiled, holding up the bags.

“I have to get some things ready and I don’t want Sam to see just yet. I’ve kinda got a present for him.” You knew how Dean worked. The man could smell “naughty” at a thousand paces. So when he saw the unique bags, thick and heavy in a purple hue, he grinned.

“Will any of that help remove the stick he keeps jammed up his ass?’ You laughed.

“With luck, it will remove it, break it, burn it, and cause the ashes to be sprinkled at sea.”

Dean whistled. “Ohhhh. Well, I’ll leave you to it.” He continued towards the library, but as you rounded the corner you heard him chuckle to himself as he said, “Sammy, my man…” 

What was it about that man that made you roll your eyes on a daily basis?.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

'I’m in the bedroom. When you’ve finished up in the library, meet me there.'

'Okay. Is everything okay? You left after lunch in kind of a hurry.'

'More than okay. Just come when you wrap up.'

You texted Sam after you had put away everything that would be saved for later. You tried as quickly as you could to get ready- during, before, and after your message. Makeup, hair, even a new red dress...something you would never wear in a million years. But one way or another, you were going to make Sam trust himself again. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

You were putting the finishing touches on your makeup when the bedroom door opened. You watched Sam walk in, freezing dead in his tracks just inside of the door. He stared at you with wide eyes, mouth agape and unable to move. “Wow...you look amazing.” You smiled in response, walking over to him. You pulled up on your tiptoes and planted a quick peck on his lips in thanks. Sam gripped your hips gently and pulled you close with a smile. “I wouldn’t kiss me right now if I were you. That dress will end up on the floor.” 

“Eventually,” you replied with a sly grin. “But first things first. I’ve made reservations at a restaurant for us for dinner tonight.”

“Reservations? Do you know how long it has been since I was in a place that needed those?”

“I know,” you laughed. “But I figured this was worth the crazy splurge. The dinner, this dress, and several more things, are all a gift for you. Call it a gift of trust.” Sam winced at your words, his face dropping slightly in hurt.

“You’re saying you’re giving me trust? You didn’t have it before?”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I’m going to help you learn how to trust yourself again.” You reached up to stroke his cheek, looking at him with every bit of love and concern that you felt. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you hold back. How tame you are, and at times even distant. You are a rational and reasonable man, but we know that in the bedroom you aren't always like that. You don't have to be. And I know you don’t want to be. Look... I can see how you feel about me. I can feel it. But ever since the night we broke the curse you have kept part of yourself locked away. And we both know why.” 

“I…” Sam sighed, hanging his head. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “I just don’t want to hurt you again, Y/N. You have to understand...what happened that night...it was like I was possessed. I could see what he...er...I...was doing in that bed. I couldn’t before, when we were in the library. But it was almost like that side of me was forcing me to watch. Forcing me to know that I wasn’t going to be free and that you were going to pay for it.” He looked up at you with eyes so full of pain. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had all of this? A permanent home, my brother and best friend, a kid who is practically a son...and someone that I can actually say that I love? It would all burn to the ground if I turned into that again and couldn’t come back from it.”

His words caught your breath hard and fast and you had to fight harder than expected to hold the tears back. Ruining your makeup would only delay your plans to help him. “I don’t think you’ve ever said that to me before.” 

And there went that smile of his that could melt a room. “But I meant it every day.” At that point you didn’t care if you screwed up your face. He couldn’t have said anything better at that moment. You pulled him in for a deep kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and holding him close. He returned it with every ounce of fervor that you gave it as he pulled you close, gripping your hips tighter. It was so confusing to feel the exhilaration of his kiss with the sharp pang in your heart that his admission caused. That was as close to open as you had seen him since what happened that night, and it was so much of what you needed to hear. But more than that right now, you needed him to know that he could be comfortable with himself again and be able to be this open all the time. That he could know that he was not at risk of losing himself. And that was what this night was going to be about. So with that, you pulled away reluctantly and patted his chest with your hand.

“You better stop that, Mister. We have work to do and it can’t get done with you kissing me like that.” He smirked in response and moved to the dresser to change clothes. You grabbed the handbag you had bought for the night as well and, after refreshing your lipstick from that gorgeous kiss, put the makeup you needed for the night into it. While Sam changed clothes you walked down the hallway to Dean’s room and knocked on the door.

“It’s open.” You opened the door and walked in. Dean was sitting on the bed cleaning his gun. When he looked up at you, however, his eyes went wide and the gun fell to the mattress. “Son. Of. A…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I look weird.”

That is NOT what I’d call it, sweetheart.” You couldn’t help but smile. You were probably one of the only people that you knew of that Dean could give that compliment to without a desire to get into your pants. He didn’t think of you in that way, and even if he ever had he would never have acted on it because of Sam. You “don’t fire another man’s gun” was his approach to that. So it meant a lot to hear that from him.

"Before you turn into the worry-wart big brother type, toss me the car keys, Dean.”

“You tell me not to act that way, but you come in dressed to the nines and ask me for the keys? You realize how screwed up that sounds.”

“I’m taking Sam out for the night. I told you earlier, I have plans. I need to get his head clear.” Dean snickered, to which you scowled. “His MIND, you pervert. You know as well as I do he can’t let go of what happened that night.” The humor in his face left as he sighed, nodding his head.

“Yeah. Yeah I know. I’ve seen it. He hasn’t closed himself off like this in a couple of years to be honest. Thought he had put all that crap behind him.”

“He had until the curse. And that’s what I’m going to fix. And to do that, I would like to take your car. We haven’t modified any of the other cars in the garage and frankly, I’d be scared to try and start any of them up until you work on them.” 

“Good point. Okay. The keys are on the desk over there. You fill her up on the way back.”

“Paranoid much?”

“You’re lucky I don’t tell you to take her out for a wash and wax after you’re done just to be safe.”

* * * * * * * * * *  
Sam could clearly remember the last time he had been in a restaurant that had a dress code. He and Dean were helping Sarah with that haunted painting. He had considered it just part of his cover. Similar restaurant, but he wasn't here because he was working and he wasn't here because of a girl he barely knew but liked. He was here for his girl. The one he'd spent years getting to know and the one that fought for him. That definitely made it different.

His girl. Saying that sent a boyish glee through him, but it also frightened him. He knew as well as anyone that being close to a woman was never a good idea for them. Y/N was a hunter so she got the life...and the short lifespan that came with it. But what if being with him only shortened it even more? What if he got her killed?

What if his past came back to haunt him and he killed her?

"Sam." Y/N's mothering tone snapped him from his thoughts. He looked at her over the candlelight around the floral centerpiece. She was so gorgeous. An innocent face with fierce eyes that showed the age of her soul and the warrior that she was. The candlelight only added to her beauty, giving her an almost ethereal glow. If it weren't for the chastising look on her face, the moment would be perfect. "Stop thinking," she said. "Just enjoy the moment."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"After years of being around you I've kinda picked up on that." Sam couldn’t help but smile at her jibe. But she was right. He had his concerns to be sure, but this kind of night was rare. Amazing food, something other than a cheap beer to drink, and a gorgeous woman, all in one package. He might not ever get this again so it was time to get his head on straight. 

Sam chuckled as he took another bite of his dish. “You realize that we will never be able to step foot in a place like this again, right? We’re just not that lucky.”

“Maybe.” Y/N took a sip of her wine and gave him a very wicked grin. “But maybe just not at this place.” Sam looked at her curiously. He knew that tone; she was being sneaky. What had she planned beyond this dinner? She looked around to be sure no one was paying attention before she pulled her leg out from under the table and slowly lifted her dress, revealing the black stockings attached to a garter at the crest of those amazing thighs. The grin that spread across his face was hard to hide. She made it worse by putting her leg back and slowly inching down the shoulder of her dress just enough to reveal a hint of black lace and silk. “And there’s more to it that you haven’t found yet,” she whispered. She then stood up and walked toward the end of the restaurant to the ladies room without a word or a glance back at him.

Sam could feel the lump in his throat building. She was going to be the death of him. This was such a bad idea. Yeah, of course he had done some risque things in his time. But he couldn’t help but be worried after everything that had happened. If she got him too hot and bothered, if she risked too much…

This wasn’t a fear that he had faced in years. But then again, he had never had to. What if the curse had worked not because it was always an underlying fear he’d always had, but because the demon blood was still there? What if it was not gone as he had thought as a result of what Chuck had done, but had just been made dormant again? 

But there she was, walking into that bathroom without a glance, the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Crap.

Sam looked around the restaurant to be sure no one noticed as he stood up and walked toward the bathroom. He wasted no time in locking the door behind him after he walked in, and turned to see her standing in the empty room with a wicked smile on her face. “Would you like to see part of your gift?” He nodded as he approached her, reaching out a hand to remove the dress. Y/N stopped him, however, covering his hand with her own. “You will be okay. Remember that.” 

It wasn’t him that he was worried about…

Sam knelt down in front of her, sliding a hand up the black stockings she had teased him with. He kept his gaze locked on hers the entire time as he slid his hand up her leg, across her thigh. As his hand brushed the place he wanted most he groaned. She was wearing a teddy...and it had no crotch. Nothing there at all but her warmth against his hand, lined by sky black lace. Sam leaned his head against her waist, closing his eyes. Okay... she had succeeded in her mission. This was enough to break him. He stood up without a word and seized her mouth roughly, gripping her face in his hands. She squealed quietly from the assault of his lips, but fell into him and the kiss. Her tongue fought his with equal fervor which only turned him on even more. Sam lifted her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. A couple of steps from his long legs landed her on the counter of the sink, pinned to the mirror by his weight and strong hands. His mouth continued to ravish hers as he ground his hips against her, growling his desire into her mouth. His hands sought the zipper on his trousers, forcefully opening them to free himself from his constraints. He pulled his mouth away from her, fingers stroking her face as he gasped for air. She was so beautiful, inside and out. And she had him as hard as a damned rock.

Sam wasted no time in driving into her, a gasp escaping Y/N as he filled her. Grabbing her wrists he pinned her to the mirror as he worked her, breathing raggedly. "Not a sound," he scolded, to which she nodded feverishly. Her breathing was hard and fast, mouth hanging open in silent moans as he held her in place. She felt so good. This was crazy; they could get caught. But that thought only caused him to moan as he pumped her slowly. "You feel so good," he gasped. "So wet... so warm…"

"Sam…"

"Uh-huh." Sam stopped abruptly. He leaned in to trace her lips with his tongue, her desire causing her to try to follow his tongue with her own in a dirty game of chase. "I said to be quiet. You don't want me to stop, do you?" She shook her head, her breathing so hard that he thought she might hyperventilate. "Then be a good girl." With that he picked up his pace again. Sam had to grit his teeth to keep from being too loud. He leaned in, biting into the flesh of her exposed shoulder gently. To her credit, Y/N sucked in a deep breath at the pleasurable pain but made no sound at all. The speed of her breathing, how fast he could feel her heart beating...it was all driving him beyond what he felt should be the threshold of his control. But yet he wasn’t losing it. The only thing he was losing was his own ability to keep quiet. This was all such a turn on. It was all so freeing. And the best of all was that he didn't feel himself slipping away or feel the darkness he feared taking control.

Y/N squeaked quietly, mouthing his name in a hushed gasp. He felt her tightening around him and as she came he joined her. Both were fighting the urge so strongly to scream out in delight. Sam’s head fell into her shoulder as he growled louder than he felt he should, his orgasm becoming stronger with every squeaked gasp that came from her as he worked her. As they both came down their bodies went limp into each other’s arms, their breathing coming out in quiet gasps. 

“Sam,” she gasped. “That was...oh my…” As she gathered her breath again Sam kept his head on her shoulder, chuckling in disbelief at the effect this woman had on him.

“You are something else." He lifted his head to look at her, smiling as he cradled her face in his hand. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“Well, you needed help. And it was the kind of help only I could provide.” She grinned playfully as she rocked her hips forward, causing Sam to grunt with the pleasure of an aftershock spasm from his cock. 

"That was cruel."

"No...that was a lesson. This isn't about kink. It isn't about being a Dom or a Sub or neither at all. This is about you trusting yourself. And I will do whatever I have to do to get you there."

"To "get me there?" Very bad choice of words."

Y/N laughed as the two of you cleaned up to go back to your table. “Not from where I’m sitting.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

The meal was finished and the bill paid. Sam was impressed that you two were able to keep your flushed faces from attracting any attention during the rest of the evening. The two of you walked out of the restaurant and towards the back of the building where Sam had parked. This restaurant had a wrap around parking lot that gave room for many more patrons. They had parked near the middle of that area under a street lamp. They weren't the type that worried about parking in lit areas for their safety. They were the ones to be afraid of. But when it came to driving Dean's car, you were to treat it like your daughter being escorted to Prom.

Sam stopped Y/N when they reached the front of the car. He took her hands and smiled. "Thank you for this. I needed a night out. We both did. And maybe you were right. Maybe I need to stop blaming myself."

"I bet that was really hard to say."

Sam laughed as he nodded. "You have no idea. But I get it now. I do. And I promise I will try to stop holding myself back." He leaned in for a quick kiss. The light peck on her lips caused Y/N to close her eyes, smiling at the moment. Sam took a moment to stare at her when he pulled away. He smiled warmly at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, so warm, so supportive. And the fact that he had brought that smile to her face sent a warmth through his chest he didn't think he would ever feel again. 

God, he loved this woman…

In that moment he heard himself say "Screw it." She had been right and he was turned on. He would have said to himself “You only live once,” but in his life that didn’t make sense. 

He moved in quickly and kissed her hard and deep. She was shocked by his sudden action, but that quickly evaporated as the she returned the kiss with a fervor to match his own. He didn't move his mouth from hers as his hands went to the low shoulders of her dress. He shoved them down her arms in a command to remove them and Y/N responded, slipping her arms free. He slid the dress to her waist and pulled away to look. How was it possible for her to be so sexy? The heat in his eyes and in his ragged breathing was evident as she looked at him with a wicked smile. Her obvious enjoyment brought a rugged growl from low in his throat as he gripped her waist and spun her around, pulling her back flush to his chest.

She didn't realize the fact that before now, every time he started to touch her his mind flashed back to the night of the cure. He had been able to see from the inside what the darkness in him was doing. The control that it had taken not only from him, but from her. He would rather die a thousand times over than do that to any woman, let alone her. For a split second as he held her, his thoughts turned negative again. What if fate had been right? What if the curse had only brought back the blood that would turn him one day, with no hope of ever being redeemed?

"Sam." Her voice brought him back to the parking lot. He felt the chill on the breeze, felt the skin of her gorgeous rear end on his palms mixed with the sharp lace of the teddy she hid under that dress. "You don't have to be afraid. Just let go." Her hands rested on the hood of the car, using the leverage to shove backward against his hands. He fought the sound that threatened to escape him, but only for a moment. Holding back- in any form- just wasn't possible anymore.

"Bend." He was surprised at the commanding nature of his tone, of how low his voice dropped. But he couldn't deny that as she bent over and lay her torso on the car that it didn't drive him insane with desire. "Don't move," he ordered, sliding the zipper down on his trousers. They could get caught. Someone could come out at any time now.

And that thought just made him even hotter. 

Sam threw her dress up and out of his way, groaning at how perfect she looked in that teddy. He slid his fingers across the slit that went all the way up to the edge of her rear end, gliding slowly forward to reach her warmth.

"Sam…"

"Shhh. No talking, or we will get caught." Sam stroked two fingers across her clit, enjoying the low whimpers that came from her as he covered his fingers in her slick. She whined in protest as he pulled back, but gasped in surprise as he used his now slick fingers to slide around the opening of that gorgeous rear of hers. His fingers moved in a rocking motion around her rim, both loosening her and getting the area wet and ready for him. Slowly he began to ease his length into her rear, both of them gasping at the new sensation. He had never done this with anyone l. Ever. But she brought something out in him. Something carnal. Maybe it was there the entire time and she was the only one who could reach it. He kept going slowly but surely, finally filling her with his length. He couldn't help but groan as he gripped her hips. So good. She felt so good.

He worked her slowly, making sure she was getting used to the new sensation. But that didn't last long. Once he knew that she had adjusted he found himself pounding her harder and faster by the second, gripping her hips fiercely. She was staying quiet, but just barely, as little gasps and squeaks were quietly escaping her. Sam couldn't argue that everything about this was turning him on more and more. The night air, the risk, her willingness to submit to him...and on top of it all he wasn't feeling anything negative welling up like he had feared. He wasn't feeling a repeat of what had happened that night.

'No, Sam,' he thought. 'Don't start thinking about it. Just enjoy the moment.'

She started getting louder, gasps going to moans. Sam reached a hand up, covering her mouth as he worked her. "Shhh," he hissed. His other hand slid around to the front of her and began to gingerly stroke her clit, causing a muffled scream to escape her. Her body clenched around him in response and it was all Sam could do to hold his own cries behind gritted teeth. "God...Y/N..."

The pace quickened. Her cries grew louder yet were muffled by his hand. Her body grew wetter. And it all only brought Sam closer and closer. In one amazing moment Sam was nearly blinded by his own release, growling through gritted teeth as he pounded her only that much harder. "Gahh Y/N! Yes...yes...just like that…" He felt her body tighten around his length moments before the squeal caught in her throat. Her body arched as she came, her breath stopping for a moment as she fought screaming into his hand. Her muscles clenched around him fiercely, her own release coating his fingers. His pace slowed as they both came down his movements growing erratic and stuttered until he found himself laying on her back against the trunk, both of them panting heavily.

"See?" Her words came in gasps after he had removed his hand. "You were fine."

Sam chuckled. "Just fine? I guess I'll have to work on that."

"Smart-aleck."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Yesterday had been a very busy and very productive day. You had been tired and very sore after it all, but it had been worth it. Sam put you in a hot shower and cleaned you gently, putting you to bed for a good night of rest afterwards. You were relieved to find that Sam was seemingly on the road to being back to himself after your gift. He was finally beginning to see that he could lose control without losing himself. It had been less than 24 hours and you were already seeing his change in temperament, no longer being afraid to touch you, no longer looking at you with fear and sadness mixed in with the love and admiration. Now your relationship could finally build and get away from the fear that held him back.

But not until the final piece of your plan was implemented. It was time to see if Sam preferred the other side of the coin.

After dinner you had said goodnight to Dean and kissed Sam on the cheek, telling him to meet you in the bedroom in ten minutes. You didn't wait for a response or a reaction, but you rolled your eyes at the chuckle you heard from Dean.

"I got some Icy Hot if you get too sore, Sammy."

"Shut up."

Those two were infuriating sometimes.

It didn't take long to get set up. You pulled his desk chair away from his desk and put zip ties, a soy candle, a blindfold, and a bowl of ice on the desk itself. You put the teddy from last night back on, but this time it was completely visible as you had on nothing on but the teddy, stockings, and a smile. You turned the lights off and lit several regular candles around the room. And when Sam walked in to see you sitting in the chair, facing him with legs spread wide, the look on his face was priceless. You would have laughed if it were any other circumstance.

"Good evening, Winchester." Sam swallowed hard as he looked you up and down. 

“G-good um..um...h-hello.” Okay...now you couldn’t help but laugh. He was adorable when he was this flustered. It did swell your ego a bit to know that right now you were the one leaving him like that. Sam gathered himself enough to step inside and shut the door. As he did you stood up and gestured towards the chair.

“Have a seat.” He raised a skeptical eye, unsure as to what you had planned for him. But he was obviously too intrigued to argue as he sat down, waiting for your next move. You turned toward his desk and grabbed the zip ties and blindfold. Moving back to his chair you held them all in your mouth as you unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him, dropping it to the ground. You then took one wrist at a time and tied them to the back railings of the wooden chair. This instantly raised red flags for Sam as he looked at you with concern. 

“Y/N, what are you…”

“Shhh. It’s your final lesson. Just sit back and enjoy it.” His wrists securely fastened to the chair, you stood up and smiled at him reassuringly as you held up the blindfold. You nodded a question of consent, making sure he was okay with this. He swallowed hard but nodded in agreement. You lowered the blindfold gently over his eyes. With that finished you stepped back to simply admire the sight before you. The site of him shirtless was enough to drive you crazy. The fact that he was tied to the chair was making you mouth water. He had done so well in understanding that he could lose control without losing control. Now it was your turn to not only test his restraint, but also drive him crazy. You turned to the desk to sift through your collection of goodies and reached into the glass bowl where you had put the ice. You took out a cube and walked over to Sam, slowly easing yourself onto his lap, your crotch pressing against his. He groaned at the feel of your warmth against his chest.

"Let's see which you like best," you said quietly. "Losing control or fighting your urges." You lowered the ice cube to his lips, fascinated by the way his mouth hung open and even tried to follow the trace of the cube. As you moved it away he licked the water from his lips. You slid the cube down his chin and across his neck, watching as he lifted his chin to give you more access. You kissed the hollow of his throat as the cube soaked his skin, hearing his breath go ragged. Down his neck, down his chest…

And the second the cube was rubbed across his nipple he sucked in a sharp breath and stiffened up. "Y/N…"

The sound of your name coming from him in such a ragged gasp caused a quick spasms between your legs. At this rate he was going to test YOUR restraint. "Like that?" you whispered.

"Y-yes." The moisture was dripping down his abdomen, sending visible chills across his chin. You stood up and leaned in against him, licking a stripe up his chest along the trail the ice had left. Sam grunted as his body tensed against his restraints, lifting his head in an attempt to see anything from under the blindfold.

"Well I see you like the cold. "Let's see how hot works for you." "Wait...what?" You chuckled at his response as you stood up. Moving away from him elicited a grunt of displeasure from Sam. You tossed the ice cube across the room and knelt down in front of him. You smirked at him mischievously as you unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down at a horribly slow pace. He didn't hesitate to lift his hips enough for you to slide his jeans and boxers off, his impressive length springing free and at full attention. You stood and grabbed a candle from the desk, moving back over to him.

"I’m holding a soy candle," you said. You wanted him to have a good experience, but not be too unnerved. Any time that you can remember blindfolds or restraints being in his life they usually involved threat of death. “When it melts, the wax becomes a massage oil." You walked over to him, groaning at the beautiful sight of him naked and bound and at your mercy. You hovered over him, one hand holding the candle as the other braced against his chest. You lowered yourself enough to let your crotch brush against his length so he could feel how wet you already were. Sam grunted lightly as he involuntarily bucked his hips up, begging for friction.

"Y/N please."

"Uh-huh. Not yet. More fun to be had. Let's just remember to use our words. Let's go easy: “Good to go” is what?"

"Green."

"Very good. “Maybe not” is what?”

"Yellow."

"And “Please no more” is…” You rocked your hips across his length, making him moan.

"Red red red holy crap red!"

"Good boy." His desperation made you laugh. Seeing him helpless but loving it was the biggest turn on you could imagine. You tilted the candle slightly, the wax slowly sliding from the candle jar. It made contact with his chest and Sam gasped loudly at the heat, his head falling back against the chair. "H-holy shit..." You rubbed the oil across his chest, his breath growing more and more ragged. You flicked his taut nipples playfully as you rubbed the massage oil, moving downard further and further. You dropped more from the candle right across his waist. Sam gritted his teeth as a growl escaped him. A stripe from the candle was dripped down his right leg and then his left, and you watched him visibly straining against the ropes that held him. 

If that drove him crazy, this next move should cause borderline insanity.

You put the candle on the floor beside you as you knelt down in front of him, both hands massaging each leg gently. Without warning you smeared the oil across his length and smiled as his jaw fell open, a silent moan straining from his throat. Both hands slowly stroked the oil across him. His hips bucked into your hands, getting louder and louder as you worked him.

"Please don't stop. Y/N please...so good…"

"Say it again, Sam," you said, your tone commanding. "Let me hear you. Please what?" You leaned down and licked a stripe across the head of his cock as you stroked him. This only made him louder.

"Ahhh! Y/N please! Please make me cum. Please get me off please…"

Oh how you loved a man that begged. And you couldn't recall a time where he had ever said anything remitely like that or sounded so damn good doing so. You would never ask Sam to be like that all the time; it wasn't his style. But this was almost enough to make you come then and there. Besides, he had been through so much; he had earned this. Plus, he needed to know that either way, if he were in charge or being tortured by desire, he could lose himself in it without going dark. It was only a spell that had caused him to turn like that. It wasn't bringing anything dormant out of him. He needed to believe that again.

You straddled him again, sliding his cock flush to your opening. You rocked your hips, stroking his length with your swollen and wet clit. His groans and gasps were such delightful torture. You leaned in, kissing his ear and running your tongue across his lobe as you whispered, never ceasing your grinding. "Oh Sam...the things I want to do to you. The way I want to ride you until you scream. The the way I want to lick every bit of me off of you and make you beg to cum in my mouth. What on Earth do you do to me…"

His breathing was on the verge of hyperventilating. It was then, as you kept torturing his ear and neck along with his crotch, that you felt his body stiffen. You felt his arms pulling fiercely against the chair as he began grunting with effort. You didn't even have time to tell him to use his words so you knew to keep going or stop before you jumped in fright as you heard the back of the chair break. In seconds he had managed to slide his hands free from the now broken chair, rip the blindfold from his eyes, and pick you up in his arms. He stood and walked to the bed, throwing you onto the mattress. You looked up in shock, but you couldn't have been more turned on by the sight of his hazel eyes so full of desire that he looked almost primal.

"I'm definitely not cut out for being submissive." His voice was low and dark. Husky. 

Ohhhh dear. You created a monster.

Sam slid up the bed at lightning speed. He lay on top of you, kissing you with a slow passion as his body pinned you to the bed. The kiss was full of emotion and one you never wanted to pull away from. You felt his hands slide to the straps of your teddy and start to slide them down your arms. You moved your arms free of them and Sam shoved the fabric down to free your breasts. His hungry mouth immediately attacked them. Your back arched as you moaned at the feeling of Sam's tongue assaulting your chest, nipping and suckling the flesh. He slid down further, leaving kisses and licks across your stomach, breathing warmly against the thin fabric that still covered your waist. Lower he went. And lower. And lower…

He suddenly stopped and looked up at you. His eyes were playful. "Not a sound until I say so. No matter how good it feels. Understood?". You couldn't help but nod. How did this man bring this out in you? You didn't have time to ponder the question before he took you into his mouth. You gasped but didn't speak as ordered. His tongue stroked you so slowly, so deliberately, that you didn't know if it was him savoring your or just torturing you. Or even both. Your hands fisted into his long and gorgeous hair as you bucked your hips to meet his mouth. But when he slid two fingers into you as his tongue still worked you, the tears started to slide down your cheeks as you bit your lip to hold back a cry. It felt so good. It was too much. It was then that he pulled his mouth away just long enough to say, "Good girl." His fingers continued to pump you and while you had managed to bite your own fist to keep from crying out your body still writhed underneath him so forcefully that he had to put his free hand on your stomach in an attempt to hold you steady. If he didn't show you mercy soon you were going to lose it. "Go ahead," he finally said. "Let me know what you're feeling." And as his mouth rejoined his hand in torturing you, you let him know alright. Your moans grew louder and louder as you writhed under him. All manner of filthy words escaped your lips along with cries of his perfect name. And as you felt yourself tighten around his fingers you screamed louder than you ever had. It built and built and you were honestly scared that it was never going to stop, bucking up against him like a mad woman. But as it finally slowed your body collapsed in ecstacy and exhaustion. 

But Sam Winchester was far from done with you yet.

He crawled back up your body and held you close to him. He rolled you over until you rested on top of his massive chest. "What do you want, Y/N?" He asked the question sincerely, eyes full of love looking up at you. You stroked his cheek and smiled.

"You. Just you."

"Then go ahead and take me." He didn't have to ask you twice. You sat up and slid yourself down onto his length. He sighed at the feel of you, warm and wet and ready for more of him. He reached up to hold your hips, sliding his fingers across your skin. The grinding of your hips brought out soft gasps from him that only turned to moans as you spend up.

"That's it. That's it, Y/N.". His breathy words sent a pang of emotion through your heart as you ran your fingers across the back of his hand. "I love you. I love you so much."

He said it. Finally he said it. You knew he had felt that way for ages and he had even said so earlier...in so many words. But to hear the words meant something more than you could have imagined. As he opened his eyes to look at you the tears welled up. "I love you too." Your choked up voice barely got the words out, but it seemed they were just what he needed to push him over the edge. His body tensed as he rocked his hips up violently, head falling back as he cried out. You felt him fill you with his release and it only served to turn you on that much more and bring you over the edge with him yet again. 

Several glorious moments later you lay in his arms, both of you sweaty and panting. Sam stroked your hair gently as he held you. This felt perfect. This felt like home. "Thank you," he whispered. "You seem to make a career out of saving me."

"You're worth saving." You muttered the words as you fell asleep against his chest, more content and safe than you had ever felt. 

You weren't awake to see Sam grab your phone to set a morning alarm. You weren't awake to see his startled expression when the glass reflected his face and he swore that he saw black eyes for a brief moment. You weren't awake to hear him mutter about it being a trick of the light before he drifted off to sleep with you.


End file.
